freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenflight (Ravenstar) Deputy: Shattered Spirit (Echosong) Med(s): Corrupt Energy (Corruptedstone), Golden Fur (Goldenfur), Moonsparkle1 (Moonsparkle). We do accept more than one medicine cat or med apprentice at one time, so that there is a medicine cat online at all times. Med Apprentice(s): Daisy Charmpillar (Diamondpaw), Vanishpaw (WaterMoon TidalWave) Territory: Our territory is just west of Stillwater Crossing. It goes from the very north point; the trail heading into Briarwood, along the western shore, to the island, then over to the other shore and along the west part of that strip of land until you reach a rock in the very south west corner of the territory. Gatherings are held in our camp each sunday, so we allow other Clans in it before and after the gathering. Allies: Dawn Hunters, BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, BloodclawClan, DarkashClan, DarkblazeClan, DarkEmberClan, MeadowClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, FalconClan, PoisonivyClan, LightningClan, GrassClan, PrismClan, SkyfallClan, SunClan, DuskmoonClan, DarkhollowClan Enemies: PineClan(fake one) Message: Raelyn, we know you are the one who has been messing with our section on this page. I found an edit done by you, under your name, on our section. Be aware that is considered vandalising by the Wikipedia site rules, and you can get banned for it. I will report you if you don't cut it out. IP addresses can be banned as well, so do not think that signing out of your account will keep you safe. I have not don't any edit or hurt any thing on any other clans page/this page, especially not darkmoons I Have always loves Darkmoon clan and I wouldn't do anything to hurt it. So Stop accusing me! -CrookedFang {Raelyn} Id like to know why one of my newest cats told me they were attacked by Darkmoon and wasnt even in your land... ~Legendstar SnowyMist Clan Leader: FadedStar Deputy: Med(s): RavenHeart and CloudMist (Danie) Top Warriors: Ashflame, WhiteClaw (Only Rach) Terriorty: Allies: Enimies: Nightfall Clan Leader: Moonstar Deputy: Nightfur Head warriors: Swiftstrike, Fire, and Scar Cats in Clan: 70-80 Territory: Share with Eleniel Clan Allies: Eleniel Clan, Shadow Clan, SilverMatrix Clan, Nightfall Werewolf pack, Sasparilla Clan, Darkhollow Clan, Equinox Clan, and FrozenMoon Clan Enemies: Maybe Frost Clan (If not then none) Night Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Lionheart (Emma Lionknight) Head Warrior: Frostheart (Siamese) Medicen Cat(s): Moonflower (Moon Star) xD Medicen Cat Apprentice: Looking for one Cats in Clan: 25-35 (New o.o) Territory: In High Road Junction From Path under Tavern Cellar to Lake On Far Right. Dont Tresspass. Allies: Whitemist Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Forest Clan, Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan. Enemies: None Yet. DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Med: JayFeather Allies: Equinox, Forest, Meadow, DarkMoon, extra. Enemies: Territory: Share land with Forest clan Description: Forest Clan Leader: AmberStar Deputy:Kritina Med: Looking for an experienced one Head Warrior: ...MoonFlame? Allies; Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan, Equinox Clan, DarkMoon Clan Enemies:Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Eclipse Clan, Skyfall Clan, Bloodclaw Clan Territory: Greenwood Forest, you go west until you go up the hill into the clearing, and all of that land is ours. We dont go to much south, but a little north and east, thats our territory. Description: Forest Clan has been around for almost two years, and is very experienced. They are kind but also tough when they need to be. They will put up a fight if they need to and will defend them selves, they are some of the best fighters around. Amber Star is a fair, brave leader who loves all of her cats. They are all a family and stick up for each other. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnightpelt Med: None at the moment Head warrior: Mooneye Allies: NightClan Enemies: BloodClawClan Territory: Wagachug Lot made by Deputy Description: We are a brave, strong clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Christopher FoxFace Deputy: Rosa Lee Med: Allies: Many Enemies: Territory: To the Briwood trading area, to Briar heart Description: FrostClan Leader:Deathstar (Crówfeather) Deputy:Snowheart (Isabella Blueriver2) Med: Rosepetal (Malorey), Brighttail (Whíte) Iona , Leafpool (KateIyn) Allies: Darkhollow Clan. BloodLust Clan. SnowyMist Clan. Dark Light Clan. Frozen Moon clan. Grass Clan. Rogues Of Fallen Ash. Prism Clan. Pheonix Clan. always open to more Enemies:Sunset Clan. Nightfall Pack. Blackpaw Pack. (not including StoneTeller or his wife) hopefuly no more Territory:behind howling hills in snowhill, out of the boarder mountains boardering wugachug. SHARIN WITH THE BLOODLUST PEOPLES SO STAY THE F%&K OUT TRESSPASSERS tot... Description: We are a friendly clan until provoked, the warriors that do disobey are punished but we protect what is ours and our clan no matter what. we protect allies and friends and no matter what you say about us we are not that bad. ._. we are not the only one to blame for everything in all battles. no clan is a saint. wanna learn more aobut us, or wanna join/ be allies? check out our wiki http://frostclan-free-realms.wikia.com/wiki/FrostClan_Free_Realms_Wiki#FrostCan.21_.5E-.5E BloodClaw Clan Leader: Crookedstar (Bluê) Deputy: Nïghtcløud Med: Casperz, AshFlight, and Scarlett Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, Blood HeartClan, SkyfallClan, & DarkTwilight/SkyHeart Clan,DarkSkiesClan, Shadow Clan Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, WhiteThunderclan, DarkShadowsClan, Nightfall Werewolf Pack, MeadowClan, PineClan, PoisonIvyClan, DarkStoneClan, FrozenSkiesClan, Dark LightClan, FrostClan, DarkhollowClan, and many more. Territory:We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan back in the begining times of our Clan. We're also planning to expand again. Description:We are a fierce clan. Fierce does not always mean that we are mean though. We are extremely loyal to our allies and friends, you mess with them, then you mess with us. We will defend our land and our clan at all costs. We will never back down. No matter what you throw at us. WhiteCloud Clan Leader: CometStar Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: NightFury Clan Leader: Rory Daybreak & NightStar and MoonFlame Deputy: Luna Eclipse (Res) another coming soon Med: Allies: Equinox, Eclipse, Shadow Talon Elite, BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, DarkBlaze, Enemies: Roy, Raymond, Union Army, DarkMoon (Because of WaterMoon TidalWave, bullying Rory ._.), Territory: Dragon Arena is coming soon, still much to do, if you want to help me out please do, need as many blocks as possible. Coming up fast! Description: Polar Clan Leader: LegacyStar Deputy: Med: BerryPelt Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Note: Found a little song for your clan sis, hope you like it ;P ~Legendstar BloodLust Clan Screenshot (38) 2014-01-06 1453.png|BloodLust Clan Flag Leader: AshScar {Finn'í'''ck} Deputy: CrookedFang {Råelyn} Head Warrior: {} Head Med: {} Territory: {Sharing with Frost Clan} Mountains Of Howling Hills(: Kits: *Unspecified* Allies: Frost Clan, Skyfall Clan, Tiger Clan, BloodClaw clan, NightFury Clan, Enemies: None atm Rules: - Pay Attention to whats going on in guild chat - Kits do not have permission to hunt - No attacking other clans without good reason - Kits stay away from lakes & Rivers if you cannot swim - Listen to the Leader and the Deputy (Head Warrior/Med do not have permission to boss lower ranks around o.o) - Do not Promote/Demote any new cats without permission - Never Give up '''Description: ' New clan In need of Active warriors(: Equinox Clan Leader: Legendstar (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: MoonFlame ( Legend MoonStar ) Top med: Swiftclaw Allies: Forest Clan, Rose clan, Whitecould clan, Shadow clan, Polar clan, Eclipse clan, Darkblaze clan, Lightning clan, Thunder clan, Nightfury clan, Moonfall clan Nightfall clan. If you wish to be allies with us the contact any cat in Equinox clan! The message Should go to the Leader, Deputy, or Top medicine cat! Enemies: None Description: We are a peaceful loving clan. We do not attack immediately if we find a cat in our territory, we only question. You can be in our territory if you do Not hunt, claim, or cause trouble. We do train magic cats and there are only two in training at the time. We love to have fun and help each other out, & we would never cause any trouble for anyone else on purpose. News: None yet Rules: I have decited to make rules for the clan due to past things and present things that have happend. ◾.No getting killed by imaginary things ◾.Do not cause drama ◾.Dont attack unless given permisson by my signal ◾.Listen to the leader and deputy ◾.Respect others ◾.Meds be kind ◾.Do not go into others territory ◾.Hush at gatherings, or atleast talk in guild ◾.Kits dont hunt ◾.Apprentices listen to mentors ◾.Kits must listen to those older than them in the clan ◾Pay attention to guild chat ◾Dont mess with ranks unless given permission ◾Dont kick others out of guild without permission Rules for cats training in magics/ fully trained ___________________________________________________________________ ◾.Listen while in training ◾.No distractions or people that arent training with magic ◾.Follow every step I give you ◾.Have faith! ◾.Do not use magic against regular cats or humans in a battle (Unless the opponent is stronger, so you can make it even!) ◾Try your best! ◾Dont give up ◾Beleive in yourself Follow every rule in the list above strictly! Other: Marf i just wanted to thank you for the offer of sharing your land with bloodlust clan, but im just letting you know that we have our own land now. But thank you for the offer -CrookedFang Raelyn FallenSun Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Dawn Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: ColdBlood Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Lightning Clan Leader: FireStar Deputy: Med: Allies: Equinox Clan Enemies: Territory: Description: DarkTwilight Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Eleniel Clan Leader: Froststar Deputy: Med: Allies: Nightfall Clan Enemies: Territory: Description: DarkSkies Clan ( do not delet please) Leaer: SnowStar Dep: Firestar Med Stoneclaw Aliies: you now who you are Enimes: Lightning clan, Hunters, DarkTwilight clan, RoseClan Territory: we share with meadow clans territory Do you think BloodLust clan could be allies with your clans? -CrookedFang TigerClan Leader: Silverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (DarkTail, Was Lil Ebony) Med Cat(s): Main Med- MoonStone (Chloe Icydancer) Secondary Med- LynxPelt (Zach Goldenspice) Third Med- SnowFang (SnowFang) Med Apprentice(s): None Allies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our allies are. Enemies: You know who you are, visit our page to see who our enemies are. Territory: All of Seaside but the trading area Camp: Within Mountains of Seaside Description: We are Strong, Fierce, Peaceful, and Loyal Cats of TigerClan! We will do anything to protect our clan members, territory, or help out our allies (You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us)! TigerClan is an old clan and recruiting again so that one day we can be a Huge, Thriving, and Successful clan! Add/Whisper Silverstar or DarkTail to join! Must have any Tiger ride or going to get one to join though! Notes: We now have our own page with all of our clans information on it including our clans rules, some cats of the clan, and many other stuff including our history. So feel free to visit it any time you like! :D Shadow Clan Leader: Crystal Star *Crystall Star Deputy: Lightning Claw *Feathertail Medic: Twilightmoon *Twîlight Top Warriors: Frost Claw *Frostheart1, Storm Claw *Queen Jenna, Rainfall *Epic Elite Number of cats: 40+ :D Territory: Merry Vale (no longer just mountains) Allies: DarkRose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Tiger, Vapor, Poison Oak, DarkBlaze, Thunder, Meadow, Moss, Poison Ivy, Lightning, SilverMatrix, Night fall, Equinox, Grass, Darkmoon, Prism, Skyfall, Frost, Whitemist, BloodClaw, Dark Nightmare, Dark Light clans, Werewolves of the moonlight pack Enemies: All foxes, TigerClaw clan, Dark Twilight clan Update!: We now accept wolves :D Rules: No power playing! Listen to all orders given by a higher rank All orders can be overcome by the leader (Crystall Star) No trespassing to other clans territory Have cat or wolf ride to join Dark Light Clan Leader: Ice Star *Epic Zoe